


vacation and fanny packs

by kingofthelosers



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Airports, DisneyWorld, Everybody Lives, M/M, Nobody Dies, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Smut, They All Go To Florida, i can't decide if richie is a service top or a bottom, the author is from england and doesn't know anything about america
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelosers/pseuds/kingofthelosers
Summary: Richie Tozier is going on vacation with the love of his life who loves him back and has never been this happy.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	vacation and fanny packs

Since getting together with the fuel of his teenage dreams and the literal love of his life, Richie Tozier became wonderfully accustomed to waking up happy. Whether it be due to Eddie in the bed next to him, stretching luxuriously before he got up to go for a run, or a scribbled note on the bedside table detailing how Richie needed to take out the trash and then vigorously scrub his hands after, mornings were joyous around Eddie Kaspbrak. 

Although, today. Today seemed to be an exception. There was no Eddie next to him, with his sleep mussed hair and tiny hot body, and no note on the bedside table.

Instead, Richie found himself being thoroughly shaken, yanked abruptly from a not at all unpleasant dream about Eddie and some chocolate covered strawberries.

“Jesus fucking- where’s the fire?” 

Richie blinked rapidly, eyes blurry from the lack of his glasses and the sudden wrench from sleep, to see Eddie standing above him, making him taller than Richie, a rare treat. His hands were placed firmly on his hips, framing the black fanny pack between them. He was wearing a pair of red shorts, and a pale yellow crewneck sweater. His head was cocked to the side, his face a picture of snark.

Taking a deep breath, Richie gulped. Okay, so the product of his every filthy, adolescent wet dream was standing right in front of him. No big deal. 

“Our flight is in four hours, Richie.”

Oh yeah. That.

Bev and Ben had planned a trip to Disneyworld Florida, gleefully inviting the other Losers via group chat. Eddie had worked out a detailed itinerary for their flight the night before, in Prime Planning Mode. He was so immersed in his planning that he had gone as far as to make a PowerPoint presentation on their schedule and the rides that were least likely to kill them.

Richie had dragged him off to bed shortly afterwards, making no secrets about the fact that Commanding Eddie really did it for him.

His suitcase still lay wide open on the floor, clothes piled around it and nothing folded neatly, a stark comparison to Eddie’s three neatly packed suitcases.

“Come on, Rich. Get up, you lazy asshole.”

He groaned, stretching. “Such cruel words, Eds. You seem to have forgotten about that masterful blowjob I gave you last ni-”

“Oh my God, shut your fucking mouth and pack your bag.” Eddie snarked, grabbing something from the bedside drawer and sticking it in his fanny pack.

“I can't believe you still have that thing. You got little pills in there? Are you gonna play Doctor with me? Oh shit, teenage me is having a field day right now.” Richie said, giggling as he folded up shirts with varying success.

“No, the pills are in my suitcase. Our boarding passes are in here, y’know the ones we need to actually _leave the state_ , which isn't happening anytime soon if you fold your shirts like that, because they're not gonna fit in your case.” 

Richie pouted, making himself look as helpless and innocent as possible.

“Does that mean you can do it for me? You know, since you’re so eager to leave?”

Eddie glared at him, sighed sufferingly, and kneeled beside the case, folding a Hawaiian shirt.

Richie grinned, kissed Eddie’s cheek and jumped up, heading for the shower. This was looking to be a very good vacation indeed.

———

After a very stressful journey of Eddie checking they had everything, rechecking, and then checking once more just to be safe, they arrived at the airport. Stan and Patty were getting a different flight, due to the whole ‘having kids’ thing, and Mike and Bill had alerted the groupchat they had to change their flight last minute, apparently Bill had an important meeting about the screenplay of his next movie.

Bev and Ben however stood leant against the wall next to the automatic doors of the smoking area, a cigarette dangling from Bev’s lips. 

“Still smoking, Bevvy?” Richie called on his way to hug her, as Eddie attempted to hold three suitcases and be smothered in a bear hug by Ben.

“Fuck off, this’ll be my last before the whole flight, give me a break.” she snapped, without any real heat.

“Spare a drag, darlin’?” Richie asked in his British Man accent.

A voice came from behind him, undoubtedly Eddie. “Don't you _dare_. Or I’ll never kiss you ever again.”

Richie’s face dropped, and he backed away. Ben laughed, clapping Eddie on the back.

“I wish that technique worked with Bev, she sees right through me. She knows I’d give in within half an hour.”

Richie laughed, walking over to Eddie. He picked up the heaviest suitcase and flexed his arm, watching as Eddie scanned him appreciatively. 

“You sure you’re capable of never kissing me again, Spaghetti?” 

Eddie’s eyes darted around, making sure that Bev and Ben were turned away, heading into the airport. 

He craned his neck up to reach Richie’s ear, up on his tiptoes. 

“You know I can't go two seconds without wanting to kiss you.” Eddie whispered, before cupping Richie’s cheek and kissing him, hard and fast.

Eddie smirked, grabbed his two remaining suitcases and followed Bev and Ben into the airport.

Feeling slightly like a dazed cartoon character, jaw on the floor and eyes hanging out of the sockets, Richie tripped over his feet to catch up.

————

Their flight had been mostly uneventful, the most notable incident being when Ben fell asleep mid airport sandwich, his head lolling and landing in chicken and mayo. 

The four of them climbed into their rented car, a large eight-seater big enough for all of them when they arrived, and headed off to their villa. According to Ben it was relatively big, with a pool and a hot tub.

At the mention of a hot tub, Richie had elbowed Eddie, winking and mentioning something about a _“late night escapade”_ this earned a slap on the arm and a half hearted rant along the lines of _“imagine the germs, Rich!”._

Ben wasn't wrong. The villa was _huge,_ probably far too big for the eight of them. 

Holding two suitcases in one hand and Eddie’s hand in the other, Richie opened the door. The living room was cozily decorated, two large leather sofas piled with cushions and blankets, facing a fireplace above a large TV that Bev excitedly mentioned contained Netflix.

The bedrooms however, were a completely different story. Eddie quickly scoped out the largest one, blaming it on his large amount of possessions when Richie really knew it was just because Eddie liked as much bed space as possible. 

“Oh my God, Rich. It’s _massive.”_

“Not the first time you’ve said that. You need to change your tune, sweetcheeks.”

Eddie pointedly ignored both the remark and the nickname by sitting down on the bed and feeling the mattress beneath his hands. He patted the space next to him, signalling for Richie to come sit.

Richie followed, plopping down on the bed next to him.

“Thanks for keeping me calm today. You know I hate airports.”

Eddie actually loved the planning around airports, and the organisation of boarding passes and passports and the like. Being _inside_ was the problem.

“Naw. Was nothing. Just wanna make you happy.” Richie said, waving a hand dismissively. In actual fact, he was swooning internally, delighted to even breathe the same air as Eddie let alone take care of him, and go on vacation with him, and share huge beds with him.

“You do, Rich.” Eddie placed a hand on the back of his neck. Richie’s breath hitched. “Every single day.”

Overwhelmed from the praise, Richie leaned down to kiss Eddie, catching his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Can't believe you're wearing a fanny pack and shorts, Eds. That like, goes straight to my dick.”

Whimpering breathily, Eddie kissed him deep and dirty, moving his hand from the back of Richie’s neck to his hair, tugging lightly.

_“Shit,_ Eds- you're gonna make me cream my pants and you haven't even touched me yet-”

Eddie huffed out a laugh, moving his other hand to slide under Richie’s shirt, thumbing over his nipple.

Richie gasped, bucking up into Eddie’s touch. He spent so long desperate for this to happen even when he forgot who Eddie was, he got so easily worked up when he so much as touched him.

They could have been doing this for minutes, hours, _days_ in Richie’s mind, the pull on his hair making all thoughts disappear.

Richie would've carried on, pulling Eddie on top of him and begging him for more but it was soon cut short, Eddie removing his hand from Richie’s hair to whisper against kiss-numb lips.

“C’mon, baby. Bev and Ben are waiting.” Richie knew Eddie only used the pet name to persuade him, but he whined all the same.

“They're probably screwing too, we could just bail on them! I’m sure Haystack would prefer an evening alone with his teenage dream anyway-” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’d much prefer an evening alone with my teenage dream too but I didn't pay all this money to come out here and fuck you in this soft, comfy, huge, _huge_ bed-”

Richie laughed. “You're struggling too, huh?”

“Yeah. Maybe I should close my eyes, pretend it’s not there.”

“Oh, I wouldn't close your eyes. Who knows what I could do to you-”

“Okay, come on.” Eddie pulled Richie by the arm off of the bed, trying not to look back at it too longingly.

————

Although it was a difficult sacrifice to make, Richie was glad he waited to christen their large bed. Their evening was spent crowded round the fireplace, neglecting the pile of blankets because, seriously. Who needs blankets in 90° heat? 

They got suitably tipsy on some of the wine Bev brought, watching Richie’s Netflix special as Ben and Bev hadn't seen it. Richie spent most of it with his head buried in the crook of Eddie’s neck, though he beamed with pride every time he laughed despite Eddie having watched it twice already. 

By the time they made it back to their bedroom, they were so exhausted from the flight earlier that day that they decided to call it a night.

Eddie had apologised, kissing his forehead and apologising for the teasing earlier, but Richie didn't mind.

He lay in a huge bed listening to Eddie wash his face and brush his teeth, occasionally pointing out how clean the bathroom was to himself with a mouthful of toothpaste, and smiled contentedly. He was on vacation with the love of his life, they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing reddie how did i do ? chapter 2 will be ... idk hnsksks


End file.
